


A Vision of a Dying Embrace

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, POV Sander Driesen, Unhappy Ending, eliott and lucas appear in the background briefly, the death itself isn't in major detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: Based on the prompt: Write a scene or story that includes a character fulfilling someone’s dying wish.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Vision of a Dying Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This Is my first fic so please be kind :) 
> 
> Normal writing is the present and writing in italics is the past 
> 
> Title is taken from the song A Dying Wish by Anathema

The glistening golden lights of Paris shone in my tear-filled eyes and the stars twinkled in the sky. My shaking hands adjusted the dark red hat on my head, stroking the bobbling fabric tenderly. I felt arms wrapping themselves securely around my waist and a head resting comfortably on my shoulder, hair tickling my neck. 

“It’s so beautiful here…” I whispered “just like you promised”

_The constant beeping from the machines echoed around the halls of the hospital. I stared intently at the green lines as they signified the beating of his heart._

_“Sander” he muttered “don’t look at that, look at me”_

_I turned and found Robbe’s beautiful brown eyes gazing at me. He patted the bed with his hand and gave me a tender smile before I sat in the space next to him. I wrapped my arms around him as he nestled into my side, sighing contently._

_“you know what I’ve always wanted to do?”_

_“What?”_

_“Go to France” he mused “I can’t stop thinking about the amazing views there, especially from the Eiffel Tower”_

_“So, go” I told him, making him snort with laughter_

_“Yeah, right. There is no way that I’m ever getting out of this stupid hospital, let alone going to France” he said bitterly_

_I ran my fingers through his hair as I whispered “We’re probably there in a parallel universe”_

_“Oh yeah? What do you think we’re doing?”_

_“Well, Sander has just come back with croissants from their favourite bakery and Robbe is serenading him with a song on the piano”_

_Robbe let out a small laugh and shook his head “As if any version of me would be able to play the piano”_

_“That’s the beauty of parallel universes, Robin” I placed a tender kiss on top of his soft curls_

Standing near me were two men. The taller of the two was staring down adoringly at the other for a while before he got down on one knee. His boyfriend didn’t seem to notice for a minute as the man had to grab his hand to get his attention. When he finally turned, I could see the word ‘romance’ was printed on the front of his jumper, which seemed very fitting for the situation.

He laughed with delight as he accepted and the taller one jumped up, immediately bringing him into his arms and covering his face with kisses. Their happiness was salt in the wound on my heart.

The views in front of me swam as my tears continued their threats to fall. I knew that if I started to cry, I would never stop.

My name was murmured into my ear, distracting me. 

“I told you the view was going to be amazing, didn’t I?”

“I never doubted you for a second, angel”

I twisted around so that I could see him better and ran my hair through the unruly curls on his head. A smile slowly bloomed on his face at the action and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“This view is much better though”

Although he scoffed, I could see that a pink tint had appeared on his cheeks.

I leaned in and whispered softly “I could easily look at this view for the rest of my life” then left a lingering kiss by his ear.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I clung to him almost desperately. One hand buried in his curls and the other gripping to his jacket.

“What’s wrong?” he asked

I nestled my face into his hair, breathing in the familiar vanilla scent of his shampoo.

“Nothing… I just never want this night to end”

“Me neither”

_Robbe stayed curled up in my arms for hours as he rambled about Paris._

_“I would go at night so that I could see the whole city lit up… It must be so beautiful. Just imagine being stood there gazing out from the top of the tower. You must feel like you’re on top of the world. That you can do anything…”_

_I glanced down at Robbe as he spoke. Looking at him when he was talking about something so passionately made his heart ache with love._

_“I should imagine you’d be cold at night”_

_He rolled his eyes and prodded me gently in the side as I laughed_

_“I have a hat” he replied indignantly_

_I snorted “that old thing?”_

_He mocked offense, crossing his arms and pouting slightly “It’s great at keeping me warm, that’s all it needs to do”_

_“It also makes you look great”_

_“That’s just a bonus” he replied, sending me a wink_

_“Well in that case, I see no reason why you shouldn’t do it”_

_I felt him droop against me, the excitement visibly draining from his body._

_“I can think of one” he sighed as he cuddled up even tighter against me_

_I felt the water dripping onto my t-shirt and the vibrating of his body. The sound of his sobs mingled with the beeping of the machine._

“I never thought we’d get here” he said

“I knew we would” I told him

Robbe rested his head on my shoulder as we continued to admire the view. Taking in as much as we could before it all had to come to an end. The wind blew his hair so that it tickled my skin, but I didn’t care.

“I knew we would” I repeated “I always knew we would…”

_“Can you promise me something?” he asked quietly_

_“Anything”_

_“Can…Can you take me to Paris?”_

_“You need to ask?”_

_“Just promise…please…”_

_I held him tightly and squeezed his hand “I promise”_

_He let out a shaky breath, his chest rattling as he leant on me, his head on my shoulder._

_“I love you, Sander” I heard him murmur as his eyes fluttered closed “In every universe…”_

_Time in hospitals is very different to time in the outside world. Mostly, it drags out. The minutes feel like hours and the hours feel like days. But when something bad starts to happen it’s as if everything starts to go into fast forward. People rush around like caffeine is coursing through their veins. This was one of those times._

_The machine was beeping out of control._

_Nurses and doctors came rushing in, the concern immediately noticeable on their faces._

_“What’s happening?” I asked, desperately trying to cling to Robbe as they attempted to break us apart_

_No answer_

_“What’s happening?” I repeated, with more urgency while they bustled around the room_

_The nurses tried to guide me out “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to wait out here”_

_“I don’t want to wait out here” my voice cracked as I shouted, “I need to be with Robbe!”_

_The nurses returned into the room, leaving me alone in the silent deserted hallway of the hospital._

_Even though the door was shut, I could still hear the noise of the machine and the somewhat panicked tone of their voices. It continued to build up, filling my ears._

_All I could do was to stare at him through the window. I pressed my hand against the glass barrier separating Robbe and I from each other. If I willed it hard enough maybe I could make it better. Maybe I could stop all of this from happening._

_Then there was only silence._

_No machine._

_No voices._

_Nothing._

_Shortly after, a doctor emerged from the room and approached me cautiously with a solemn look on their face._

_“Unfortunately, we weren’t able to…”_

_The rest of the sentence was white noise to me. My hands fisted into my hair and I cried out in despair._

“I think it’s time to go” he whispered in my ear

“But I don’t want to go…”

The hair was no longer tickling my cheek. I spun round and the brown eyes that once stared at me were gone.

I took the hat off my head, my hands grasping the fabric, bringing it to my nose as I tried to once more conjure up his scent.

“Don’t go…” I choked as the dam finally broke and the tears rolled down my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> I was thinking about making a part 2 about Lucas and Eliott so let me know if that's something you'd be interested in
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10


End file.
